Atlantic: Catboy and the Sapphire Sphinx
'Atlantic: Catboy and the Sapphire Sphinx '''is the 22nd episode of Season 18. Summary A Sapphire Sphinx has made itself at home in Arendelle and it's got the citizens scared. Then Catboy and Kwazii find themselves at odds with Queen Elsa when they learn that the Sapphire Sphinx is not at all bad. Plot The episode begins at Arendelle where Kwazii, with his aqua wings, is flying around in the skies while Connor was happily riding on his back and taking in on the fresh air as they soared through the skies. Just then, something blue and shimmering dashed passed by them and it made Kwazii spin out of control and Connor dizzy as Kwazii stopped himself just for him and Connor to see the creature heading straight to the Arendelle mountains. Curious, Kwazii and Connor decide to follow it into a cave which was it's new home, Kwazii guessed. Suddenly, the creature which was actually a sapphire sphinx pounced out of the cave entrance and roared at both Kwazii and Connor for trying to break in. Kwazii sprouts his aqua wings again and Connor holds on to his friend before he flies off to give the sapphire sphinx some space. Meanwhile in the tea room of the Arendelle palace, Queen Elsa was helping herself to some tea and cookies with her sister, Anna, and their friends Sofia, Amaya, and Greg just when the guard opened the door for a heavy breathing Kwazii, and Connor who was going to tell the queen about the sapphire sphinx that almost attacked him when the villagers called over from the throne room for Elsa's help. As they frantically explained to her about the sapphire sphinx and it's actions, Elsa sadly had no choice but to have some hunters go after the creature and get it out of the mountains but Connor wants to have a diplomacy first which Kwazii hesitantly agrees and supports his friend's idea. But Elsa quickly disagrees and declares that the sapphire sphinx must immediately be removed from the Arendelle mountains just for the safety of her people and Anna agrees with her. Connor tried to protest, but he gave up just as Amaya and Greg came to him and Greg gave Connor a comforting pat on the shoulder while Amaya told Connor that what he said was a nice try anyway before she joined her friends in the talk. But as they were talking, Connor didn't want to give up just yet. He really wanted to help the sapphire sphinx so badly, so he comes up with a plan for tonight. Later that night in Arendelle, Catboy along with Kwazii were in the mountains while Kwazii was unsure about Catboy's plan. Turning to him with confidence, Catboy assures to Kwazii that things will work out fine once they go inside the sapphire sphinx's cave and greet him with a gift box full of macarons that Catboy has for it. When they arrived, Kwazii's eyes lit up with light and Catboy says "glow" to make his body glow so they can see in the dark cave, and the two friends walked inside to find the sapphire sphinx. Inside the cave, Catboy and Kwazii searched for the creature when they made it to the end of the cave to find the sapphire sphinx asleep and curled up in a ball of blue shimmering fur. Quietly, Kwazii uses his stretchy power to outstretch his arms and place the present in front of the sapphire sphinx's face and decides to get out of the cave. But he notices that the glowing Catboy was still standing at the spot he was stuck on and Kwazii hissed to him that they need to go. However, Catboy was entranced by the sapphire sphinx's beautiful blue coat and mane that he walked up to it to feel it's fur before Kwazii could stop him. But it was already too late! The sapphire sphinx was woken up by Catboy's glow and as it stood on it's paws, it saw the same intruders inside his cave. As the sapphire sphinx was awake, Kwazii hisses to Catboy to get over to his side but Catboy held out his hand to feel the soft blue mane of the sapphire sphinx. Kwazii was afraid that the sapphire sphinx might open his mouth to eat Catboy so he used Poseidon's Trident to transform in his Atlantic Armor and prepare to fight it. But to his surprise, the sapphire sphinx enjoyed having it's fur being rubbed. Then after taking his hand away, Catboy opens the macaron box and gives a macaron to the sapphire sphinx. The sapphire sphinx wasn't sure if he could eat the macaron at first, but he sniffed it and lets Catboy insert the treat into his mouth. As he chewed and swallowed the macaron, the sapphire sphinx found it very tasty and thanked Catboy with a muzzle on his face. Then Catboy introduced himself and Kwazii just as the sapphire sphinx got up and walked up to Kwazii, and gave him a greeting muzzle. Just then, Catboy and Kwazii both noticed the necklace around the creature's neck, which inspired Catboy to name the sapphire sphinx King Sapphyr. King Sapphyr liked that name just when Catboy suddenly felt sleepy after hiking up the mountain with Kwazii to get to his (King Sapphyr) cave. Then, as he noticed how tired his new friend was, King Sapphyr lays back down and lets Catboy sleep with him. As Catboy was fast asleep, Kwazii uses his appearing power to make a green cashmere blanket appear in his paws, and he sets it gently on top of Catboy before saying goodnight to him, closing the macaron box, and going to the other side to sleep in. The next morning, Catboy had transformed back into Connor as he woke up groggily and asked Kwazii how long he slept in King Sapphyr's cave. Kwazii tells him that he (Connor) slept about six hours, which means that breakfast at the Arendelle castle will be starting in a few minutes! The two friends needed to get back to the castle, and fast before Queen Elsa and their friends find out that they have snuck out at night. Quickly, Kwazii changed Connor's pajamas into his daytime clothes, then sprouted his aqua wings so he could fly and carry Connor on his back. But before Connor hopped on, he runs back to King Sapphyr and thank him for letting him sleep with him as Connor gave him a goodbye hug and soon, he and Kwazii were on their way back. Luckily, no one knew they were gone as Kwazii and Connor made their way to the dining room just in time. Queen Elsa calls over to the two friends and tells them to sit down and eat their breakfast. Then while everyone was eating their breakfast, Connor leaned over to Greg and Amaya to tell the secretly that he and Kwazii have met the sapphire sphinx last night. Gasping, Greg and Amaya gave Connor shocked looks and almost shouted out that he and Kwazii did meet the sapphire sphinx who is now named King Sapphyr. Connor placed a finger above his lips and shushed at his friends to keep it down so Elsa or Anna wouldn't hear them. After Greg and Amaya settled down, Amaya asked what the sapphire sphinx is like before putting a chocolate chip pancake piece into her mouth. Connor explains that King Sapphyr is really friendly and he loved the macarons that he and Kwazii gave to him, and King Sapphyr seems to not mind anyone touching his fur. After finishing their breakfast, Queen Elsa sends her friends out to have some fun, but Connor was planning to head back up to the cave to introduce Amaya and Greg to his new friend. However, both Amaya and Greg were too nervous and suggests to Connor that he should go up the mountain to hang out with King Sapphyr on his own. Shrugging, Connor walks away and to the mountains as Greg and Amaya went to the shops to buy some cool stuff with the money Elsa gave them. After hiking up the mountain, Connor made it to King Sapphyr's cave and went in to visit him. Later, Connor and King Sapphyr played hide and seek, watched the waterfall, collected ice gems, and ate the macarons that Connor and Kwazii left in the cave. King Sapphyr even gave Connor a ride and flew into the sky. Minutes later, Connor and King Sapphyr made it back to the cave and Connor thanks him for the ride. But right now, he needs to head back to the village and meet up with his friends before they realize he's been gone for too long. King Sapphyr offers to bring Connor back, but Connor insists that he'll go back on his own as he gave his friend a pat on his shiny blue mane. Then after saying goodbye, Connor left to the Arendelle palace. When he came back, all of Connor's friends were waiting at the gates and Queen Elsa was worried, then asked Connor where he'd been all this time. But Connor kept his mouth shut just as Kwazii covered him with a little lie. Luckily, Elsa took the lie although she was a little bit suspicious as she lead her friends into the castle for some tea. Then Kwazii and Connor were the last ones outside. The two decide to come up with a plan to show everyone there is no reason to be afraid of the sapphire sphinx. When they notice a troupe of acrobats going into the castle, who will be performing for a food festival that night, Connor comes up with an idea to have King Sapphyr perform for the Queen. Back at King Sapphyr's cave, Catboy tells King Sapphyr that he and Kwazii can sneak him in while everyone else is having dessert, and they will hide until the acrobats are finished. Although King Sapphyr is unsure, he still chooses to go along with the plan. Later that night, the food festival was on but Catboy and Kwazii claim they are full and don't want dessert and then run off. King Sapphyr successfully brought into the stage and hidden behind the curtains, where he will wait until Catboy announces there is one more surprise. Once the acrobats are finished, Catboy makes the announcement and, after Kwazii pulls back the curtains, the sapphire sphinx reveals him. Thinking he's attacking, Elsa orders her guards to seize them despite Catboy's plea to leave him alone. The guards capture King Sapphyr and Catboy runs over to save him, but before he could get any closer to King Sapphyr, Elsa uses her ice magic to make an icy wall between Catboy and King Sapphyr. After the guards sent the struggling sapphire sphinx back to the mountains, Elsa remains displeased about Catboy and Kwazii bringing him into the village and announces that the food festival resumes. Owlette and Gekko go over to a sad Catboy as they gave him pats on the shoulder but Catboy only clutched his fists in anger and goes over to Elsa while trying to control his magic powers. Later, Elsa and Catboy were arguing about the sapphire sphinx. Then all fed up, Catboy grabs Elsa by the front of her ice dress and gave her a glare as he yelled at her, defies her, and called her the "worst Arendalle queen ever!" leaving Elsa horrified and hurt as he runs into the palace in tears before his friends could stop him. But Catboy was already in the palace as Elsa let out a heavy sigh. While everyone was still enjoying the festival, Catboy was at the guest room gazing sadly at the mountains from an open window just when Kwazii arrives with food to cheer Catboy up, but unfortunately, Catboy tells Kwazii that he is not hungry right now as he still misses King Sapphyr. Kwazii apologizes to Catboy and gives him a gentle pat on the back. Then looking at his cloak and his bracelet with the Key of Magic in his backpack, Catboy uses his super cat speed to grab them and put his cloak on before using his magic key to transform him into Jaquin Boy. When Kwazii asked Jaquin Boy where he was going, Jaquin Boy explains that he is going back up into the mountains to tell King Sapphyr that he is sorry and tell him goodbye. Kwazii decides to come along to keep Jaquin Boy safe. As they readied their wings, Jaquin Boy and Kwazii flew to the mountains, not realizing that Elsa had seen them go to the mountains and she goes after them. Minutes later, Kwazii and Jaquin Boy (who transforms himself back into Catboy) entered the cave to activate their magic lights and find King Sapphyr. As they search for their friend and crossed a path that looks a little thin and impossible to cross, Elsa appears behind them resulting in the two of them falling through it and into a pit. Trapped together at the bottom of the pit, Elsa asked Catboy why he would send the sapphire sphinx to the food festival. Taking a deep breath and sighing, Catboy manages to get Elsa to see that everything that everyone believed about the sapphire sphinx was wrong and the whole "sapphire sphinx attack" was a huge misunderstanding. Now, Elsa felt very guilty about happened just when the cave begins to shake and rocks and stalactites begin to fall on the three friends. They had to get out before they get hurt as Kwazii uses his super strength to break the big rock blocking the exit of the cave. Just then, King Sapphyr appears above them to help and bring Kwazii, Elsa, and Catboy back up to higher ground. Suddenly, stalactites and rocks begin to fall from the top of the cave and they were hurting King Sapphyr, but he manages to resist the pain as he kept flying while Kwazii used his protection power to protect himself and his friends from getting hit. King Sapphyr was one flight closer to the upper ground from the bottom of the pit. But then, another giant rock falls and hits King Sapphyr on the head, making him unconscious enough to make him fall back to the bottom of the pit. Just as they were about to hit the ground hard, Kwazii transforms into his Atlantic Armor and quickly used his levitation power to levitate himself and his friends out of the pit and land safely on the upper ground. Elsa, Catboy, and Kwazii were safe but King Sapphyr was badly injured. Running up to him, Catboy tried to heal King Sapphyr with his reiki healing magic while Kwazii tried his healing power, but the injury was too deep. Catboy then hugged King Sapphyr by the head and cried softly while Elsa felt like it was all her fault. The tears fell on King Sapphyr's head and magically, Catboy's tears healed King Sapphyr's head as he woke up, wondering what happened. Relieved that his new friend is okay, Catboy hugs King Sapphyr tighter and continues crying, only with tears of joy. Elsa then smiles at how Catboy has made friends with the sapphire sphinx while Kwazii reads their magical aura. They were bonding! Later, after exiting the cave, Elsa apologizes for how the sapphire sphinx have been treated and later goes on to issue a proclamation that King Sapphyr is hired to be the new messenger of Arendelle and give anyone back rides to wherever they want to go. The next morning at the palace, everyone was gathered King Sapphyr is hailed as a hero and a celebration is held in his honor. When the rest of the Disney Junior Club comes back with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, then later tells Connor they are proud of him for following his heart. Then, Amaya runs over to Connor to give him a tight hug as she was worried about him being trapped inside a cave. After that, Elsa asks King Sapphyr she can go for a ride on his back and King Sapphyr roars out a yes, making everyone yelp and then laugh. As he sprouts out his wings, King Sapphyr gives Connor a ride on his back and Elsa comes along for the ride as thanks for their kindness. They flew into the sky and Elsa and Connor happily enjoyed the ride just when Kwazii with his Aqua Wings appears, wearing his Atlantic Armor and holding his trident. As they were flying on the back of King Sapphyr's back while everyone was looking up and oohing and aahing, Connor and Elsa both shared a smile and laughed happily together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Magical Animal Communication * Poseidon's Triton * Appearing Power * Stretchy Power * Clothing Change * Aqua Wings * Healing Power * Cooking & Baking Magic * Protection Power * Guiding Light Characters * Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of ''All Heated Up from Elena of Avalor. ** It is also based on Let the Good Times Troll from Sofia the First. * '''Moral: '''Don’t jump to conclusions until you have all the facts. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here ''Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Elsa the Snow Queen Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Complete episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Birthstone episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Atlantic images Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Complete Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Rest images Category:Season 18 episodes based on cartoons